


nomin au // secret santa gone wrong

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Secret Santa, accidentally kicks a ball at jaemin, and fluff, dreamies prank jaemin, full crack, hopefully lmao, its all very cute and funny, jaemin is oblivious, jaemin is secretly whipped, jeno is openly whipped, jeno plays soccer here, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: where jaemin’s friends pranked him and replaced a bunch of words in his phone with dirty ones. jaemin finds out firsthand when his crush lee jeno tells him that he got him for secret santa and would like to know what he wishes for and jaemin accidentally tells him that he wishes for warm cocks for christmas instead of socks
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	nomin au // secret santa gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> merry belated christmas lmaooo 😭  
> this was a commission from one of my prompts i posted on twitter and i had a lot of fun writing it and hope you have just as much fun reading it! <3

'shhh!' jaemin whispered to mark as he looked around the corner to see if donghyuck was coming.

'he's going to kill you.' mark had his arms crossed as he looked deep in conflict with himself, not knowing whether he should try to stop the younger or actually allow himself to laugh about the situation. but before he could decide, it was already too late as donghyuck was walking down their school stairs, making his way over to his locker and opening it, not having a single care in the world.

jaemin slapped his hand in front of his mouth to mute his laugh when it all worked and just as he pressed play on his phone, loud circus music played from inside donghyuck's locker, making the boy yelp loudly and fall down to the floor when the clown head popped out into his face and jumped back again, swinging back and forth from the string it was attached to.

donghyuck's eyes were huge as he had a hand on his chest, mouth still open in shock and jaemin couldn't help himself anymore, cackling loudly as he walked up to the boy, phone camera pointed at him.

'got you!'

mark cautiously walked up as well, helping donghyuck up who, after realizing the situation, just glared at the younger and tried to attack him, mark holding the boy back desperately while jaemin was grinning mischievously.

'na jaemin, you are so dead.'

'this is revenge for that one prank you did to me when you dyed half of my freshly bleached hair black again while i was sleeping!'

mark shrugged and genuinely answered:

'you look really good with black hair though so i don't think it was that ba-'

'i don't even care.' donghyuck spoke with a warning voice, the evil smirk showing that he wasn't actually properly mad.

'i will revenge this so hard. you chose the wrong person, my dear nana.'

jaemin's grin only widened.

'bring it on, i guess.'

-

jaemin was very wary of donghyuck for the next weeks.

it was worth it in some ways because he managed to find out there was glue in his shampoo before applying it to his hair, didn't sit down on the chair that had gum on it and didn't fall for the fake school email that demanded everyone to come to to school wearing skirts the next day.

the more jaemin was able to escape huyck's revenge attempts, the angrier and more determined hyuck would become, his patience and morals consecutively getting smaller.

jaemin found it especially funny when they were sitting outside, eating lunch and hyuck was just glaring ahead, all their other friends around them minding their own business, knowing not to disrupt the two boys' banter, already being used to it.

'oh come on, hyuckie. it's not my fault you suck at pranks.'

jaemin grinned and quickly ducked when hyuck threw his apple at him sassily, the younger cackling.

'shut it, na.'

jaemin was so busy from laughing that he wasn't able to dodge the second thing thrown at him, not from donghyuck this time but from the other side, a soccer ball hitting jaemin right at the head and making jaemin wince loudly.

hyuck burst into laughter for a good three seconds before his best friend instincts took over and he stepped closer with slight concern.

'nana, are you okay?'

renjun asked with wide eyes while chenle was touching his head softly, making jaemin hiss as he moved away in pain, making jisung frown.

'you should go to the nurse, hyung.'

jaemin only shook his head with a what he hoped was a reassuring smile, his head throbbing but he didn't want to worry his friends, especially not their youngest who was a little protective over jaemin. the younger then shook his head as he looked around.

'who even was that-'

the younger's eyes widened when he looked at the soccer field and saw none other than lee jeno looking at him with guilty eyes as he started walking over.

jaemin straight up panicked as he quickly turned around again, looking at the others with a shocked face.

'oh my god, guys, it was jeno wasn't it?! he was looking, he looked kind of guilty, he-'

'is almost here, so be quiet or everyone will know you have a big crush on him, jaem!'

renjun hissed and jaemin quickly shut his mouth, not turning around though.

suddenly, he heard a soft voice.

'jaemin?'

jaemin turned around swiftly with a big smile, regretting it quickly when he felt incredibly dizzy, quickly holding onto jisung's arm to stabilize himself, the pain still very clear in his head.

yet, he only grinned at the soccer player.

'hey, jeno! um...i guess you guys lost this?'

he bent down to pick up the soccer ball which had basically put a dent into his skull but that was an even bigger mistake because he almost toppled over from the dizziness this time, it being jeno who jumped forward with wide eyes and held the younger, pulling him up and grabbing the ball before jaemin could attempt to pick it up again.

'are you okay, oh my god? i am so sorry, i was practicing penalties with mark hyung and i lost my footing, i really didn't mean to hit you-'

'it's all good, jeno, don't even worry. i'm fine.'

jaemin spoke with a bright beam, trying to suppress himself blushing when jeno looked at him with disbelieving and still so guilty eyes, resembling an adorable puppy.

his friends were just looking at him, clearly unimpressed by the boy's lies, but jaemin only smiled and hoped the older would disappear before he would faint.

'but are you sure you are okay? should i take you to the nursery? you look really pale and kind of not so good...'

jaemin tried not to let his feelings or ego get hurt by jeno basically calling him ugly and he was about to shake his head when hyuck interrupted him.

'actually, yeah you should take him there. right now. as it is. it's the least you can do after almost causing him a whiplash.'

jaemin turned around with a glare, hyuck only smirking but the younger was distracted when he saw jeno picking up jaemin's bag and grabbing jaemin's arm softly but firmly.

'you are right, i wouldn't have just let him not go anyways.

come on jaemin, if you feel dizzy just hold onto me.'

jaemin turned towards his friends with a panicked face but being the betraying menaces they are, they only laughed and waved at him, jaemin almost stumbling when he felt himself being pulled forward, jeno mistaking his lack of attention to him feeling dizzy and only moving his hand from the younger's arm to his hand and entwining them, making jaemin blush even more and making his heart race.

he kept quiet throughout the entire way to the nursery but after a while jeno spoke up again.

'i'm really sorry again. i really hope it doesn't hurt too bad, i already feel guilty enough.'

the soccer player said with a charming chuckle and jaemin had a hard time to not openly drool over him, only waving his hands comfortingly.

'it's okay, really! maybe if i had paid more attention to my surroundings i would have been able to dodge the ball before it hit me, you didn't do it purposefully so it's all good!'

jeno smiled kindly at him and jaemin only grinned back, the two boys arriving at the nursery right then.

'do you want me to stay with you?'

jeno asked and jaemin felt his heart warm up at how genuine jeno seemed.

'you have training right now. it's all good, really.

i will be fine by myself, thank you for bringing me here.'

jeno still looked unsure.

'it's okay if i stay, coach wouldn't mind.'

but jaemin's grin only widened, shaking his head softly.

'it's okay, jeno. just go. practice on your penalty skills a little bit, you kinda need it.'

jeno laughed loudly at the cheeky comment and playfully frowned at the giggling younger.

'well played. get well soon jaemin, keep me updated on your head, alright?'

jaemin nodded and waved goodbye to the soccer player, a smile still on his face even when he entered the nursery and almost fainted when he realized just how bad his head hurt.

-

jaemin did not keep jeno updated about his head.

he didn't have the guts to just straight up text the boy and be like _hey, you kinda did give a slight whiplash and i also have a dent on my head but it's okay because you are cute haha_ so he just stayed silent and turned the other direction every time he even saw a glimpse of jeno.

'nana, why are you like this?'

renjun groaned at the younger when they were once again forced to eat their lunch inside because jeno and the others were practicing soccer outside.

'i'm not doing anything!'

jaemin grumbled back and jisung snorted as he bit into his sandwich.

'exactly! dude just text him about anything and say you are fine. you could literally be like hey _dude, loved your socks today. btw, my head is all good, don't worry_.

hyuck mumbled with a bored look and jaemin just looked at him in confusion.

'his socks??'

hyuck glared at chenle who promptly giggled at that before answering.

'i was just saying...you can say anything, it's not that deep.

he probably thinks you are mad at him because you didn't say anything.'

jaemin's eyes widened.

'oh my god, you are right. i hope he doesn't think i am mad, oh no.

i just have to be extra cute if we ever do talk or text.'

'and when will that be?' jisung asked skeptically.

jaemin only shrugged.

'the next time jeno makes the first step again because it sure as hell won't be me.'

-

the next time came way sooner than jaemin expected or was ready for.

the boy had seemingly forgotten that he shared one class with jaemin and mark, much to hyuck's happiness because of the latter and much to jaemin's dismay because of the former.

jaemin didn't even have time to sit down at his table when he saw someone walking up to him.

'jaemin!'

jaemin's eyes widened as he looked up at jeno standing in front of him with accusing eyes and crossed arms.

'jeno?'

the younger hesitantly answered.

'how is your head?'

'great?'

'so why didn't you tell me if it was great? didn't i tell you to keep me updated?'

jaemin gulped nervously.

'well um...actually i wanted to but...uh...i don't have your number or anything!

jaemin stuttered out, biting his tongue immediately afterwards.

how desperate did he just sound? embarrassing.

but jeno seemed to actually consider that, the accusing look slowly vanishing from his face.

'oh...you are right. well, that's my bad then.

do you want to exchange social media?'

jaemin smiled before he remembered how many vague tweets he made about his soccer player crush with the pretty eyes and prettier voice and he panicked.

'no!'

jeno looked stunned and a bit embarrassed at how loud jaemin had shouted that.

'oh, well um...it's because you said you didn't have m-my number-'

'yeah! exactly. um...wanna exchange numbers?'

jaemin asked desperately, giggling awkwardly as he added:

'i barely use my social media anyways.'

jeno looked a bit more relieved at that, breaking into a small chuckle.

'oh...sure, uh here. write your number into my phone.'

jaemin's hands were shaking the tiniest bit when he took jeno's phone, wondering how it might looks to their other classmates who had filled the classroom as the class was about to start soon. he knew he was being watched, a side effect of jeno's popularity.

he shyly typed in his number, deliberately leaving out filling out his name because he didn't know what level of familiarity they had with each other.

'do you have your phone so i can give you my number as wel-'

'everybody to their seats please!

just then, their teacher entered and jeno gave the younger a pout before moving to go.

'i'll just text you later, jaemin!'

jaemin nodded with an awkward smile, ignoring how loud jeno had said that and how some people turned around at that, glaring when he heard his friends snickering.

'welcome class! as you all know the festive season is starting soon so as every year, we will draw the names for secret santa today!'

at that, the class perched up curiously, everyone loving this little tradition they had.

jaemin grinned as he thought about what to gift people, the boy taking pride in his good and attentive gift giving skills.

mark and hyuck were hushering in the front giddily while renjun looked rather unimpressed.

when jaemin looked to the front, he saw jeno being the first to draw a name out of the little christmas hat their teacher was passing around.

jaemin tried to secretly watch the older's reaction to the name he got but as soon as jeno read it, his eyes shot up and met his so he quickly averted his eyes in surprise.

after a few seconds he looked again, a not so pleasant feeling in his stomach when he saw how happy jeno looked by who he had drawn.

he whispered something into mark's ear and the other boy suddenly hollered while winking at jeno, making the latter roll his eyes and push him away with a laugh.

jaemin barely had time to dwell on that as it was soon his turn to draw a name.

he drew xiaojun, their class president, and it couldn't have been a better pick for jaemin as he had already bought the boy a present, originally planning to give it to him as a thank you for his hard work this year. another thing to not worry about, jaemin was beyond happy.

he was so elated that after their actual lesson had ended, he just hurried outside where their two youngest friends were already waiting and swung an arm around chenle and offered to buy him an ice cream for no reason, jisung immediately leeching onto him too and pulling them outside eagerly.

only when jaemin was drinking his iced coffee and watching his best friends devour their ice cream did he remember - he forgot to ask jeno for his number back after class ended.

-

jaemin was in the middle of ranting to his smartest and most understanding friend, renjun, on the phone when it happened.

they were talking about the same person who had been occupying jaemin's thoughts nonstop for a while now.

'injunnie, you know i get crushes easily? and they vanish just as quickly too? i don't understand why i have been interested in jeno for over half a year now! it's getting beyond tiring.'

'jaem, have you ever considered that it's more than simple infatuation? it seems like you have genuine interest and feelings for jeno.'

jaemin sighed as he leaned against his pillow, looking into renjun's comforting eyes over the videocall.

renjun didn't show it a lot when they were in their friend group but he held so much care and love in that small body of his, jaemin was beyond thankful to have him.

'but....i don't want that. junnie, i genuinely know i stand no chance! he is lee jeno, the popular soccer player, the cute hottie or the hot cutie depending on his mood, the smart and kind-'

'okay and? you are na jaemin, the hip hop dancer, the pretty hottie or the hot pretty boy, you also are smart and kind and...nana, this is your cue to interrupt me.'

renjun ranted playfully before glancing at him with a dumbfounded face.

jaemin only grinned as he snuggled further into his pillow.

'but i like getting compliments, keep going.'

'...fuck you jaemin.

'no thank you, i'd rather have someone else do that, no offense though.

jaemin could sense that renjun was slowly being done with him so he quickly put on a pout again, trying to evoke sympathy.

'you know what's the saddest part, injun?'

renjun only raised an eyebrow questioningly and jaemin sniffled dramatically.

'he didn't even text me! he probably doesn't want me to have his number, oh my god do you think he asked out of pity? this is so humiliating, he obviously did, otherwise he would have long texted m-'

renjun was watching jaemin with pure disgust at his self-deprecating rant so he saw the way jaemin's eyes momentarily looked a little bit up and how his face got illuminated for a split second, indicating that his screen lit up and renjun jumped out of his skin when jaemin's eyes widened and the boy, quite frankly, let out a scream.

renjun flinched again when jaemin's screen suddenly moved harshly and suddenly it made a loud _pang_ sound and then all renjun saw was black.

'jaemin.'

'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'

'na jaemin.'

'oh my GOD.'

'jaemin, pick me up from the floor right fucking now.'

there were a few seconds of silence before renjun heard shuffling and then he was being lifted up, being met with jaemin's face again, renjun almost snorting at the sight of the boy's wide eyes and a hand over his mouth, face bright red.

'what the _fuck_ just happened?'

jaemin's answer was a whisper.

'jeno texted me.'

renjun took a deep breath in.

'okay. what did he say?'

jaemin bit his lip as he whispered again.

'i don't know, i didn't look.'

renjun felt his eye twitch.

'what do you mean you didn't look? how the fuck did you know it was him then??'

'i just saw it was an unknown number and it started with _this is jeno who finally got around to text you_ then i just threw the whole phone away.'

'jaemin?'

'hm?'

'how do you even sleep at night knowing you spew such bullshit about only having a little crush on that boy?'

jaemin spluttered as he almost lost the grip on his phone again and only squeaked out:

'listen, i have _no_ idea what you are talking about-'

'just read the message, i don't have all day.'

'fine.'

jaemin grumbled as he moved his finger towards his screen hesitantly.

renjun watched him as he pressed on the message and he almost smiled at the amount of sparkles in jaemin's eyes and the happy smile on the younger's face, feeling fond but not wanting to show it to his best friend.

'h-he said...oh my god injun, he is so cute.'

'yeah we know, now just read it.'

'he said... _hey, this is jeno who finally got around to text you. i didn't forget or ignore, i just had practice until now hehe. anywaaaays, hope you are home and resting your head and also_ \- OH MY GOD HE IS TYPING I NEED TO LEAVE.'

renjun winced when jaemin fumbled around with his phone in panic, the sounds directly going through his microphone and therefore, renjun's speakers.

'for fucking's sake, jaemin-'

'oh. oh my god, huang renjun.'

jaemin looked so in shock that even renjun got intrigued, moving closer.

'what did he say? hello??'

jaemin had a big grin on his face now as he read the message out.

'he said: _by the way...i got you for secret santa and wanted to ask you if you have any wishes so i don't get you something useless haha_ \- renjun he got me for secret santa, that is my chance!!'

renjun's smile disappeared and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'your chance for what?'

jaemin grinned cheekily. 

'for me to be all charming and cute. wait, let me tweet about this.'

renjun heard jaemin typing away and went to check and when he saw what jaemin tweeted, his eyes widened.

the younger had expressed his excitement about 'him' pulling him for secret santa and had tweeted _gonna wish for something cute like_ ** _sxcks_** _or something so he thinks i'm precious and shit,_ making renjun momentarily panic, especially because he saw his friends replies.

he himself just answered with a _thank god he made a typo_ and before he even got the spam messages of hyuck he automatically added all their friends to the call, knowing they would want to experience this moment.

hyuck answered in a split second, with a huge shit eating grin on his face, way too suspicious but luckily, jaemin was currently in his own bubble.

'nana, i love the idea! you should definitely tell him you wish for that.'

donghyuck smiled kindly as he said that and renjun saw chenle muting himself, knowing the boy was probably laughing his ass off while jisung looked slightly conflicted.

jaemin's smile only widened.

'i really should, shouldn't i? socks are cute and it's a simple present. i will say something like _how exciting! honestly don't worry about it, i'd be content with some thick and warm socks as well, i love how they feel against my skin_...is that good?'

chenle straight up left the call.

jisung put his hand in front of his face and donghyuck was trying so hard to suppress his laughter that he was going red and tears were collecting in his eyes.

'this is absolutely perfect, nana. really, couldn't be better.'

renjun felt slight guilt slowly kick in, quickly being overshadowed by knowing he will laugh harder than he ever has before in a few seconds.

he knew jaemin had done pranks to all of them that were even worse than this so he didn't dwell too hard on the doubts, donghyuck practically radiating impatience as jaemin was typing out his response. renjun was convinced donghyuck was screenrecording everything anyways.

'okay, okay. i'm done. do you guys want me to read it out to you guys, i should proofread it before sendi-'

'NO! just send it quickly uh...jeno is probably watching you type, the longer you take, the more he will know that you are overthinking this or he will think you wrote him an essay and feel awkward. just. send. it.'

jaemin looked worried as he seemed to consider hyuck's arguments as valid so he actually pressed send, immediately leaving the messages app afterwards.

just then chenle came back again, wiping his eyes with a tissue and trying to catch his breath.

'sorry, allergic reaction. did you send it?'

jaemin nodded proudly, making chenle's lips wobble again but renjun gave him a glare, the whole friend group tense as they waited for a response and all visibly jumping when jaemin's phone made a little notification sound.

'oh my god guys he answered, i wonder what he- .....said.'

jaemin's voice went from excited to quiet in a millisecond, all four people on the call holding in their breaths, before jisung cautiously asked:

'hyung...what did h-he say?'

jaemin had a confused frown on his face.

'he just said... _um.._.'

'that's all?' chenle asked with a shaking voice and jaemin nodded with a little pout.

'but why...? was my message that stupid? i just asked for socks.'

renjun gave hyuck a pointed look and donghyuck took a deep breath in before finally speaking up.

'nana...maybe you should...reread your message again.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow, his braincells finally working and when he saw donghyuck's devilish grin, jisung's guilty smile, chenle openly shaking from the amount of laughter now and renjun looking all types of emotions, all colour drained from his face and he opened his mouth in shock.

'lee donghyuck, what the fuck did you do....'

it was clear jaemin opened his messages again at the same time donghyuck spoke.

'you know your phone has a text replacement feature, right? and that day when you got knocked out by jeno's ball....not in that context of course-'

'donghyuck.' renjun interrupted him warningly.

'....you left your phone with us on accident. i knew it was the perfect time for my revenge. so i took it and replaced the lovely word socks with the even lovelier word-'

'COCKS????? YOU MADE ME WISH FOR THICK AND WARM COCKS FROM MY CRUSH, ARE YOU INSANE????'

jaemin shouted out, apparently ignoring that his mom was downstairs, looking fully bewildered and literally close to tears.

'maybe if you hadn't been such a big brain and sabotaged all my other attempts it wouldn't have been this.'

hyuck shrugged and when renjun saw jaemin starting to shake from anger, he decided to intervene.

'come on nana...it's not that bad. just clarify it and tell jeno what happened, he has humour, he will understand-'

'too late, jaemin is already ranting on his twitter about it.

chenle spoke up and everyone headed straight to the boy's profile so the entire friend group, jaemin included, saw a certain response at the exact same time.

'wha-' jaemin started as he got the notification and for the second time that day, he just straight up screamed, this time being joined by hyuck and chenle who couldn't keep themselves together either. renjun was in a state of shock while jisung was standing in his kitchen, having went to grab himself a snack and missing everything, running towards them.

'wait, wait, what happened??'

the other three were still a mess so renjun tried to overpower their volume and answered:

'jeno, he....just replied to jaemin's tweet saying...damn, he is smooth i have to give him that...he said _honestly was just concerned about the wish for several ones, i only got me myself and i to offer_ \- wow, this boy...'

jisung had shock and slight disgust on his face while jaemin let out another loud yelp when renjun read it out loud.

'how does he even have my twitter??? oh my god, what does that mean, he...guys, oh my god, i feel dizzy, does that mean he's interested too, i-'

'yeah bitch, interested in sticking his dick up your-'

'DONGHYUCK.' renjun interrupted again when jaemin went so red the oldest between them was growing concerned.

'oh my god. he just texted me again. guys, i am going to vomit.'

donghyuck, who seemed to be content enough with having gotten his revenge, was now more invested in his best friend's love life, urging him:

'read it out right now, na jaemin or i swear to god.'

jaemin took a deep breath in and opened his messages, eyes flitting from one side to another.

'he said _hope i didn't get your signals wrong...of course you will get a proper present for secret santa but i was indeed very intrigued by your wish, not going to lie hahaha...see you tomorrow, jaeminnie, sweet dreams and hope you won't get cold at night...wear warm socks ;) x_ ...oh my god, i am going to end myself.'

'oh my god, yo, he is flirting haaard.' chenle whistled with a little smirk and when donghyuck hollered and even renjun wiggled his eyebrows, jaemin was done with all of them, including jisung who was just innocently eating his sandwich and jaemin hang up on all of them, turning his phone entirely off before getting under his blanket, trying to calm his racing heart down and force himself to sleep. he was entirely unsuccessful, too many thoughts running through his head, 99% of them being about a certain lee jeno, making jaemin fall asleep with a soft smile on his face in the end.

when jaemin woke up, the past night felt surreal to him and the boy was coonvinced it was all a dream until his mother asked him why he screamed like a madman and wished for cock at 11 in the night. once again, jaemin just wanted to bury himself as he ran out of the house in panic, going to school.

only when he crossed the doors did he remember what his first class was.

the one he had with jeno.

and jaemin actually considered skipping it, was really willing to turn around right in that moment when suddenly, donghyuck ran up to him, immediately understanding the antics of his best friend and pulling him forward.

'hell no, no escaping. you will have to go through it eventually anyways, nana, let's keep the cringe and second-hand embarassment all in the same time span so you can process it better.'

he did have a point, so jaemin let himself be pulled forward but he regretted it when he entered the classroom and saw none other than jeno sitting at _his_ table, a christmas hat on his head as he watched everyone walking up, his eyes lighting up when they met jaemin's wide ones.

slowly, jaemin walked towards his seat, jeno waiting with a soft smile and to his utter confusion, jaemin felt like jeno looked almost...shy.

the younger stopped right across from him, looking down at the floor with red cheeks.

'hey jeno. um, i'm so sorry for yesterday, my friends pulled this prank on me and-'

'here.'

jaemin looked up in confusion when jeno interrupted him and he saw the older holding out his christmas hat, the opening being faced up and jaemin gave the boy a clueless look.

'look what is inside the hat.'

hesitantly, and only because jeno looked so cute and nervous, did jaemin put his hand inside the hand, his fingers coming in touch with a piece of paper.

he pulled it out and opened it, reading out loud:

_your personal secret santa pull is...lee jeno...if you are unsure what to get him, it is advised to ask him._

jaemin couldn't help the small smile appearing on his face.

'jeno...what in the world are you doing-'

'oh is that you asking me what i'm wishing for? i'm going to answer you in a text, hold on.'

jaemin bit his lip to hold himself back from giggling as jeno seemed to take his role very seriously, apparently not minding that the whole class was watching them.

when jaemin's phone pinged, he pulled it out with held in breath, his heart beating loudly.

it stopped when he read the message.

'yo-your wish is to go on a d-date with me?'

jaemin's eyes were wide in wonder as he looked at the older and his heart restricted when jeno's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'wha- no i wished for a new soccer uniform....must be my text replacement acting up...weird.'

at that, jaemin went beet red again, punching jeno on the chest aggressively and making the older yelp loudly.

'you are so mean!'

jeno only cackled loudly before seeing the embarrassed pout on jaemin's face and cooing before stepping closer.

with a slight blush himself now, he pulled out something from his bag, making butterflies erupt in jaemin's stomach at the sight of it.

a single rose was in jeno's hand, the older holding it forward with a charming smile.

'i'm just kidding. you would make my biggest wish come through if you gifted me a date with you, na jaemin.'

it was like the whole class was holding their breaths, donghyuck gripping mark's arm nervously while the other was just whining from the pain.

then, jaemin nodded shyly, making jeno break out into the brightest grin and pull the younger into his arms and the entire classroom erupted in cheers and shouts.

jaemin has never felt this happy before as he was now holding jeno's rose in his hand, being in the older's arms and when he pulled away, jeno looked at him with a soft smile and jaemin couldn't help himself, pressing a small kiss to the older's lips, leaving jeno frozen and stunned.

jaemin giggled and that seemingly made jeno snap out of it, pulling the younger in for another kiss, the happy cheers from their classmates now turning into more mischievous ones, going from whoops and shouts to whistling and hollering and jeno and jaemin only stopped kissing when their teacher entered, both red in their faces but also with the brightest grins that didn't seem to disappear throughout the entire day afterwards.

on the gift exchange day of their secret santa - jaemin indeed got socks. in them however was a tiny, adorable bracelet, the letter J engraved in it.

on actual christmas - jaemin finally got something else from jeno.

in the end, jaemin thanked donghyuck for his revenge prank.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, jeno gave jaemin his very first wish....
> 
> have a lovely day/night everyone, i would really appreciate some feedback for this!
> 
> much love x


End file.
